Midnight Revelations
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Written for 1-sentence on LJ. Who knew midnight at the Sheriff’s Department could be the key to finding what had been lost?


Title: Midnight Revelations  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Written for 1-sentence on LJ. Who knew midnight at the Sheriff's Department could be the key to finding what had been lost?  
Spoilers: None  
Word Count: 1293  
Theme: Gamma  
Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not owned by me, but by Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: This wasn't oringally set up to be a real fic - just going sentence by sentence with word prompts. But my brain made this of it. Hope you can make sense of it and enjoy!

* * *

It was midnight when Veronica made her way into the station on the night she knew the only one there working late was the sheriff himself and when Lamb saw her he knew she could only be there for one reason.

She was finally ready to talk and he tried not to let it show that he had been waiting years for this moment.

Into the ring Veronica wanted to fly when Lamb asked her the question he had waited years to ask her, he was the one who was supposed to fall on cue; clearly this wouldn't go as planned.

"Did you ever miss your hero, Mars?"

Despite having given up on those years ago Veronica still tried to shut those years out of her memory, wishing she hadn't admitted to once having thought of him in that light.

For the first time in years Veronica wanted to run instead of answering him.

She could feel a hurricane brewing within her while she prayed for the right words to come to her.

Seconds ticked by and still the silence in his office was deafening.

The temptation was almost too strong for Lamb, wanting to break the heavy quiet, wanting to savor the fact that the girl who typically had an answer to everything didn't have an answer this time.

Veronica didn't know what he was waiting for, that smirk was already forming, he could end this now for them both.

Lamb knew how he had gotten so cold and he knew he was more than a little to blame for Veronica having become so herself.

Finally the thoughts and wonder had become too much for Veronica and softly she said, "Tell me it was all a dream."

Their journey these last few years had been long, but now she was looking up at him with those big blues that he couldn't remember having seen so needful.

Lamb knew the strength it had to have taken for her to say those words to him after everything they had done to one another, how they had hurt each other time and again.

Her mask was finally slipping, he recognized this girl, _his_ girl and at the sight he could feel his own melting.

It had been such a long dance that Veronica just wanted to finally end, too much back and forth, too much hate, she just wanted some sense of her old self back and she was looking at the only man who could make it right.

Lamb could see the hope in her eyes and he found himself wishing that she wouldn't see his own.

An angel without her wings, as he was a devil without his horns.

Ever since that day in his office she couldn't purge from her mind, Veronica had been convinced that Lamb had an ice cube in his chest where his heart should have been.

But now she was seeing the fire in his eyes and still remembered the care and warmth he had shown her before Neptune had turned inside out and even once or twice since.

Somewhere there was music, the tune so faint, but like the beginnings of their silent truce it was there all the same.

Lamb had once laughed while Veronica cried.

He had felt like he had been driving lost and alone on an endless highway ever since, wanting to get back to the life he had known before it all went to hell.

Veronica had thought she had gotten over her fear of the unknown, but with Lamb not talking, only staring at her while he stood maybe two inches from her, she knew that fear was back.

The lies had haunted them both and it had gotten to where the line between fact and fiction had been so blurred neither knew what was real anymore.

There was no more black and white, everything was gray for them now, whatever wasn't blood red at least.

It had become a talent for them and all of those in Neptune, spinning their dirty deeds into gold however they could.

The falsities had became smooth as silk, the truth as coarse as sand and that was what had brought Veronica and Lamb to this moment.

Of course their points of view differed as to who should bend first.

It was like a Pandora's Box either way they looked at it, that was the cruel joke neither had learned until it was too late.

It was that knowledge that now had them ensnared in their own little world where all the knew was each other and the blanket of quiet that surrounded them.

Veronica was officially overwhelmed by what she had done, coming to the station without a real plan, this already not having gone like she had anticipated.

All of this energy was boiling, reaching its fever pitch as they continued to look at each other, neither knowing what the other was thinking or wishing they had the courage to say.

Like a candle burning slowly, their defenses were melting and the words they couldn't seem to say still burned brightly between them.

"I always wondered how much of your tough girl act was a cover," Lamb finally told her, unable to tell he had said the words out loud until he saw Veronica's reaction.

Pride goeth before the fall? Veronica wondered.

She had held her tough girl exterior sacred for so long, she had never imagined anyone could see through it, especially not Don Lamb.

But now her need to feel some semblance to the girl she had once been was eclipsing what she knew she should feel instead.

The pain and anguish on both sides could never, would never be forgotten.

But in that moment both were willing to bid their farewells to as much of it as they could.

Through the quiet, unable to take his closeness to her any longer, Veronica finally put her game face back on and asked, "Gonna offer me a drink, Sheriff?"

Lamb had seen her eyeing his desk, clearly remembered the scotch he kept in his bottom drawer and reserved for his more difficult nights, hearing her call him by his formal title of 'Sheriff' he knew this could very well be one of those nights.

Still he found himself searching her eyes for that sense of clarity, wondering if she wasn't just trying to get him to back up enough so she could go running out.

"Tell you what, Veronica, I promise I'll let you have a drink if you can answer something for me."

His body was still so close to hers, her head was swimming and for once it had nothing to do with hatred or anger, instead she was hypnotized by his almost too blue eyes and her shock of how she still only wanted him closer to her.

"What?" she whispered up to him.

"Did you really think we could hate each other forever?"

"No," she answered almost too softly for either of them to hear, knowing now that they were as constant as gravity.

They were lock and key, perfect and whole together, incomplete without the other.

It was only then, once the words had finally been spoken that Veronica and Lamb felt they could breathe again, it had been a night of revelations and confessions and only now could they truly move beyond the pain they had known and even once inflicted on one another.

The End


End file.
